1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and a system for electrically processing vacuum pressure information, which is suitable for use in a vacuum unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vacuum unit is used in a state in which it has been coupled to a suction pad or cup for attracting a work and feeding the same, for example. In this case, a pressure switch is disposed in the vacuum unit and detected pressure values is then compared with a preset pressure value to thereby determine whether or not the work has been attracted by the suction cup. There is also known a vacuum unit of a type wherein a failure in the operation of the vacuum unit is detected to thereby produce a failure signal and visually display the same.
In this type of vacuum unit, however, the reason that a desired vacuum pressure value cannot be obtained can be based on various factors. For example, it is realized that even mere clogging due to dust or the like included in a fluid tends to be developed in a directional control valve, an ejector, a filter or a silencer or the like. It is thus difficult to specify failure or faulty points and quickly replace parts with others so as to restart the vacuum unit even if a failure signal is produced.